ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Sakazaki
Ryo Sakazaki is the main protagonist from Art of Fighting and a playable character from The King of Fighters series. His name is most often written in kana, however, in some games kanji is used to write parts of his name (坂崎 亮, Sakazaki Ryō). He earned the nickname, "The Invincible Dragon" (無敵の龍, Muteki no Ryu). In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Ryo was voted as the staff's twenty-fourth favorite character. He shared the spot with Sie Kensou and Toru Kurosawa, a character from an adult game series. In a 2005 poll made by SNK-Playmore USA, he was voted as the fifth fan favorite character with a total of 193 votes. Biography The Legacy of Ryo Sakazaki *''Art of Fighting (1992-2011)'' *''Fatal Fury Special (1993)'' *''Art of Fighting 2 (1994)'' *''The King of Fighters '94 (1994)'' *''The King of Fighters '95 (1995)'' *''Quiz King of Fighters (1995)'' *''Art of Fighting 3: The Path of the Warrior (1996)'' *''The King of Fighters '96 (1996)'' *''The King of Fighters '97 (1997)'' *''The King of Fighters '98 (1998)'' *''The King of Fighters: Kyo (1998-2007)'' *''The King of Fighters R-1 (1998)'' *''The King of Fighters R-2 (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters '99 (1999)'' *''Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition (1999-2007)'' *''Buriki One (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters 2000 (2000)'' *''The King of Fighters 2001 (2001)'' *''The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood (2002)'' *''The King of Fighters 2002 (2002)'' **''The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match (2009-2010)'' *''The King of Fighters EX2'' *''The King of Fighters 2003 (2003)'' *''The King of Fighters Neowave (2004)'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact (2004-2005)'' *''KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (2006)'' *''The King of Fighters XI (2007)'' *''KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" (2007)'' *''The King of Fighters XII (2009)'' *''The King of Fighters XIII (2010-2011)'' Personality Ryo is very serious about fighting and loyal to his friends and family. He has been given discipline through his Karate training by his father, Takuma. He treats Robert as his rival, but they are best friends. He is a little old fashioned and blunt, which sometimes alienates him from his trendier sister and stylish rival. He's also admits to not being very smart and talented but he believes that these are obstacles for him to overcome. Compared to Yuri and Robert's ideology on training, Ryo believes he can attain greatness in his art through hard work and experience. Having raised both him and her during their childhood, he struggles with his wishes to protect his sister and his own wishes to see her grow up. He accepts her growing maturity with bittersweet acquiescence. It has been implied that there is some romantic tension between him and King. He apparently thinks her to be a good friend though she may think more of him since he contributed to her brother's recovery in Art of Fighting 2. Their relationship is referred to various times during The King of Fighters series. In King of Fighters XIII's story mode, Yuri specifically mentions Ryo and King going out with each other. Theme Song Along with Robert Garcia and Takuma Sakazaki, his theme is "Kyokugen Training! ~ Mountain Seclusion" from The King of Fighters XIII. Sprites Gallery Illustrations Ryo-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Renders Cards Category:Characters Category:Art of Fighting Category:King of Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Masters of Karate Category:Cameo Characters Category:Fatal Fury Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in August Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1992